Portable communication devices, e.g., cellular telephones, portable digital assistants, 802.11 devices, are very useful for obtaining information while traveling. For example, a user can call an information service to obtain the location of a gas station, restaurant, etc. Further, a user can access the Internet or a Wide Area Network via a portable communication device and input a query in order to obtain information about a business, a local attraction, a civic event, or any other point of interest. These systems are not proactive and require an input from a user before information about a business, location, etc. is sent to the requesting device.
Additionally, GPS systems have been provided that can track the location of a user and show the location of the user on an electronic map. However, these systems include limited information and typically, the electronic map provided by the GPS system is simply a map with little other information, e.g., information about the hours of operation of a particular business or point of interest. Also, with the proliferation of various different device types and media requirements it is difficult to distribute an advertisement in a single format.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing advertisements to vehicles.